Historia Brittonum - Buch 3
Geschichte der Briten (Historia Brittonum) von Nennius Übersetzt von J. A. Giles Quelle: www.gutenberg.org Die Geschichte 4 5 Von Adam zu der Flut sind es zwei tausend und zweiundvierzig Jahre. Von der Flut zu Abraham, neunhundert und zweiundvierzig. von Abraham zu Moses, sechshundert. Und vierzig, laut Stevensons neuer Ausgabe. Der Rest dieser Chronologie wird in einigen der Manuskripte sehr eingeschränkt, und nur zwei von ihnen enthalten genau das gleiche. Von Moses zu Salomo und der ersten Erbauung des Tempels vierhundert und achtundvierzig. Von Salomo zur Neuerbauung des Tempels, was unter Darius geschah, König der Perser, werden sechshundert und zwölf Jahre berechnet. Von Darius zum Wirken unseres Herrn Jesus Christus, und zum fünfzehnten Jahr des Kaisers Tiberius, sind es fünfhundert und achtundvierzig Jahre. So dass es von Adam zum Wirken von Christus und dem fünfzehnten Jahr des Kaisers Tiberius fünftausendzweihundert und achtundzwanzig Jahre sind. Von der Passion Christi sind neunhundert und sechsundvierzig Jahre vergangen; von seiner Inkarnation neunhundert und sechsundziebzig: es ist das fünfte Jahr von Edmund, König der Angeln. 6 Das erste Zeitalter der Welt ist von Adam zu Noah; das zweite von Noah zu Abraham; das dritte von Abraham zu David; das vierte von David zu Daniel; das fünfte zu Johannes dem Täufer; das sechste von Johannes zum Gericht, wenn unser Herr Jesus Christus kommen wird, die lebenden und die Toten zu richten, und die Welt durch Feuer. * Der erste ist Julius. * Der zweite ist Claudius. * Der Dritte ist Severus. * Der vierte ist Carinus. * Der fünfte ist Constantius. * Der sechste ist Maximus. * Der siebente ist Maximianus. * Der achte ist ein anderer Severus Aequantius. * Der neunte ist Constantius. Diese Liste der Römischen Kaiser, die Britannien besucht haben, wird in vielen der Manuskripte ausgelassen. Hier beginnt die Geschichte der Britonen, bearbeitet von Mark dem Einsiedler, einem heiligen Bischof dieser Menschen. 7 Die Insel Britannien leitet ihren Namen von Brutus ab, einem römischen Konsul. Genommen vom südwestlichsten Punkt neigt sie sich ein wenig zum Westen, und zu ihrem nördlichsten Ausläufer misst sie achthundert Meilen, und in ihrer Breite zweihundert. Sie enthält dreizehn Städte, nämlich. # Cair ebrauc (York) # Cair ceint (Canterbury) # Cair gurcoc (Anglesey?) # Cair guorthegern Ort unbekannt. # Cair custeint (Carnarvon) # Cair guoranegon (Worcester) # Cair segeint (Silchester) # Cair guin truis (Norwich, or Winwick) # Cair merdin (Caermarthen) # Cair peris (Porchester) # Cair lion (Caerleon-upon-Usk) # Cair mencipit (Verulam) # Cair caratauc (Catterick) # Cair ceri (Cirencester) # Cair glout (Gloucester) # 16. Cair luillid (Carlisle) # Cair grant (Grantchester, now Cambridge) # Cair daun (Doncaster), or Cair dauri (Dorchester) # Cair britoc (Bristol) # Cair meguaid (Meivod) # Cair mauiguid (Manchester) # Cair ligion (Chester) # Cair guent (Winchester, or Caerwent, in Monmouthshire) # Cair collon (Colchester, or St. Colon, Cornwall) # Cair londein (London) # Cair guorcon (Worren, or Woran, in Pembrokeshire) # Cair lerion (Leicester) # Cair draithou (Drayton) # Cair pensavelcoit (Pevensey, in Sussex) # Cairtelm (Teyn-Grace, in Devonshire) # Cair Urnahc (Wroxeter, in Shropshire) # Cair colemion (Camelet, in Somersetshire) # Cair loit coit (Lincoln). Dies sind die Namen der antiken Städte der Insel von Britannien. Sie hat auch sehr viele Landzungen, und Schlösser unzählige, gebaut aus Ziegeln und Stein. Ihre Bewohner bestehen aus vier verschiedenen Völkern; die Schotten, die Pikten, die Sachsen und die antiken Britonen. 8 Drei nennenswerte Inseln gehören zu ihr; eine, im Süden, gegenüber der armoricanischen Küste, genannt Wight; Inis-gueith, or Gueith. eine andere zwischen Irland und Britannien, genannt Eubonia oder Man; und eine andere direkt im Norden, hinter den Pikten, genannt Orkney; und deshalb war es im Altertum ein sprichwörtlicher Ausdruck, im Hinweis auf ihre Könige und Herrscher, "Er regierte über Britannien und seine drei Inseln." 9 Es wird fruchtbar gemacht von mehreren Flüssen, die in alle Richtungen kreuzen, in den Osten und Westen, in den Süden und Norden; doch da sind zwei vor allem zu unterscheiden vom Rest, die Themse und der Severn, die zuvor, wie die beiden Arme von Britannien, die Schiffe trugen, eingesetzt für die Beförderung von Reichtümern, die vom Handel benötigt wurden. Die Britonen waren einst sehr zahlreich, und beanspruchten ein weites Gebiet von Meer zu Meer. 10 Der ganze Text bis zum Ende des Absatzes wird in einigen Manuskripten ausgelassen. Betreffend der Periode, als diese Insel nach der Flut wieder bevölkert wurde, habe ich zwei verschiedene Verbindungen gesehen. Laut den Annalen der Römischen Geschichte leiten die Britonen ihren Ursprung sowohl von den Griechen als auch den Römern ab. Auf der Seite der Mutter, von Lavinia, der Tochter von Latinus, König von Italien, und von der Rasse von Silvanus, dem Sohn von Inachus, dem Sohn von Dardanus; der war der Sohn von Saturn, König der Griechen, und der, selbst im Besitz eines Teils von Asien, die Stadt Troja erbaute. Dardanus war der Vater von Troius, der der Vater von Priamus und Anchises war; Anchises war der Vater von Aeneas, der der Vater von Ascanius und Silvius war; und dieser Silvius war der Sohn von Aeneas und Lavinia, der Tochter des Königs von Italien. Von den Söhnen von Aeneas und Lavinia stammen Romulus und Remus, die die Söhne der heiligen Königin Rhea waren, und die Gründer von Rom. Brutus war Konsul, als er Spanien eroberte, und dieses Land auf eine römische Provinz reduzierte. Er unterwarf danach die Insel von Britannien, deren Bewohner waren die Nachfahren der Römer, von Silvius Posthumus. Er wurde Posthumus genannt, weil er nach dem Tod von Aeneas seinem Vater geboen worden war; und seine Mutter Lavinia versteckte sich während ihrer Schwangerschaft; er wurde Silvius genannt, weil er in einem Wald geboren wurde. Deshalb wurden die römischen Könige Silvan genannt, und die Britonen von Brutus, und erhoben sich aus der Familie von Brutus. Aeneas, nach dem Trojanischen Krieg, erreichte mit seinem Sohn Italien; und nachdem er Turnus besiegt hatte, heiratete er Lavinia, die Tochter von König Latinus, der der Sohn von Faunus war, der Sohn von Picus, der Sohn von Saturn. Nach dem Tod von Latinus erhielt Aeneas das Königreich der Römer und Lavinia brachte einen Sohn hervor, der Silvius genannt wurde. Ascanius gründete Alba, und heiratete danach. Und Lavinia gebar dem Aeneas einen Sohn, namens Silvius; doch Ascanius In anderen Manuskripten Silvius. heiratete eine Ehefrau, die empfing und schwanger wurde. Und Aeneas, dem gesagt worden war, dass seine Schwiegertochter schwanger war, befahl seinem Sohn, seinen Magier zu schicken, um seine Frau zu untersuchen, ob das empfangene Kind männlich oder weiblich wäre. Der Magier kam und untersuchte die Ehefrau und erklärte, es wäre ein Sohn, der seinen Vater und Mutter erschlagen, und von allen Menschen gehasst werden soll. Andere Version: Der der heldenhafteste unter den Italiern sein sollte, und der am meisten geliebte von allen Männern Als Konsequenz dieser Weissagung wurde der Magier von Ascanius getötet; doch es geschah, dass die Mutter des Kindes bei seiner Geburt starb, er wurde Brutus genannt; und nach einer bestimmten Zeit, einvernehmlich mit dem, was der Magier weisgesagt hatte, während er mit einigen anderen spielte, erschoss er seinen Vater mit einem Pfeil, nicht absichtlich sondern durch Unfall. Andere Version: Er zeigte solche Überlegenheit unter seinen Spielgefährten, dass sie ihn als ihren Anführer anzusehen schienen. Er wurde aus diesem Grund aus Italien vertrieben, und kam auf die Inseln in der Tyrrhenischen See, wo er verbannt wurden, aufgrund des Todes von Turnus, der von Aeneas erschlagen wurde. Er ging dann unter die Gallier, und erbaute die Stadt der Turones, genannt Turnis. Tours. Schließlich kam er zu dieser Insel, die von ihm Britannia genannt wurde, wohnte dort, und füllte sie mit seinen eigenen Nachfahren, und sie ist bewohnt von dieser Zeit bis zur heutigen Zeit. 11 Aeneas regierte über die Lateiner drei Jahre; Ascanius dreiunddreißig Jahre; nach ihm regierte Silvius zwölf Jahre, und Posthumus neununddreißig 37 Jahre: der letztere, von dem die Könige von Alba Silvan genannt werden, war Bruder von Brutus, der Britannien zu der Zeit regierte, als Eli der Hohepriester Israel richtete, und als die Bundeslade von einem fremden Volk genommen wurde. Doch Posthumus sein Bruder regierte unter den Lateinern. 12 Nach einer Zeitspanne von nicht weniger als achthundert Jahren kamen die Pikten, und besiedelten die Orkney-Inseln: wonach sie viele Regionen verwüsteten und jene auf der linken Seite von Britannien eroberten, wo sie noch immer sind, und bis zu diesem Tag im Besitz des dritten Teils von Britannien sind. Siehe Beda, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. 13 Lange danach kamen die Schotten nach Irland von Spanien. Der erste, der kam, war Partholomus, Auch Partholomaeus, oder Bartholomaeus. mit eintausend Männern und Frauen; diese wuchsen an zu viertausend; doch eine Sterblichkeit kam plötzlich über sie, sie alle verschieden in einer Woche. Der zweite war Nimech, der Sohn von ... Im Manuskript findet sich hier eine leere Stelle. In einigen anderen findet sich ein Beiname. der, laut dem Bericht, nachdem er ein Jahr und ein halbes auf See gewesen war, und seine Schiffe verstreut worden waren, an einem Hafen in Irland ankam, und dort mehrere Jahre fortfuhr, und schließlich mit seinen Anhängern nach Spanien zurückkehrte. Nach diesen kamen drei Söhne eines spanischen Soldaten mit dreißig Schiffen, jedes von ihnen enthielt dreißig Ehefrauen; und nachdem sie dort über den Verlauf eines Jahres geblieben waren, erschien ihnen, in der Mitte des Meeres, ein Turm aus Glas, der Gipfel von diesem schien bedeckt mit Männern, mit denen sie oft sprachen, aber keine Antwort erhielten. Schließlich entschieden sie, den Turm zu belagern; und nach einjähriger Vorbereitung zogen sie dagegen, mit der ganzen Zahl ihrer Schiffe, und all den Frauen, außer einem Schiff, das auf Grund gelaufen war, und in dem dreißig Männer waren, und genauso viele Frauen; doch als alle an der Küste angelegt hatten, die den Turm umgab, öffnete sich das Meer und schluckte sie. Irland, jedenfalls, war bevölkert, bis zur heutigen Zeit, von der Familie, die in dem Schiff geblieben war, das auf Grund lag. Danach kamen andere aus Spanien und brachten sich selbst in Besitz verschiedener Teile von Britannien. 14 Als letzter von allen kam ein Hoctor, Auch Damhoctor, Clamhoctor und Elamhoctor. der dort fortfuhr, und dessen Nachfahren bis zum heutigen Tag dort bleiben. Istoreth, der Sohn von Istorinus, mit seinen Anhängern, hielt Dalrieta; Buile hatte die Insel Eubonia und andere angrenzende Orte. Die Söhne von Liethali Auch Liethan, Bethan, Vethan. erhielten das Land der Dimetae, wo es eine Stadt namens Menavia gibt, St. David's. und die Provinz Guiher und Cetgueli, Guiher, vielleicht der walisische Distrikt Gower. Cetgueli ist Caer Kidwelly in Carmarthenshire. die sie hielten, bis sie aus jedem Teil von Britannien vertrieben wurden, von Cunedda und seinen Söhnen. 15 Laut den Gelehrtesten unter den Schotten, wenn irgend jemand den Wunsch hat zu erfahren, was ich jetzt bestätigen werde, war Irland eine Wüste, und unbewohnt, als die Kinder von Israel das Rote Meer überquerten, in dem, wie wir im Buch des Gesetzes lesen, die Ägypter, die ihnen folgten, ertränkt wurden. Zu dieser Zeit, lebte dort unter diesem Volk, mit einer zahlreichen Familie, ein skytischer von edler Geburt, der aus seinem Land verbannt worden war, und nicht die Menschen von Gott verfolgte. Die Ägypter, die verblieben waren, sahen die Zerstörung der großen Männer ihrer Nation, und fürchtend, dass er sich selbst in den Besitz ihres Gebietes bringen würde, berieten sich mit einander und vertrieben ihn. So herabgewürdigt wanderte er zweiundvierzig Jahre in Afrika, und erreichte, mit seiner Familie, die Altäre der Philistinen, am See von Osiers. Dann, zwischen Rusicada und dem hügeligen Land von Syrien durchquerend, reisten sie auf dem Fluss Malva durch Mauretanien bis zu den Säulen des Herkules; und überquerten das Tyrrhenische Meer, landeten in Spanien, wo sie viele Jahre fortfuhren, und sich sehr erhöhten und vermehrten. Dann, eintausend und zwei Jahre nachdem die Ägypter im Roten Meer verloren waren, setzten sie nach Irland über und zum Distrikt von Dalrieta. Der nordwestliche Teil von Antrim in Ulster. Zu dieser Zeit regierte Brutus, der zuerst das Amt des Konsuls ausgeführt hatte, über die Römer; und der Staat, der zuvor von königlicher Macht regiert worden war, wurde danach regiert, während vierhundert und siebenundvierzig Jahren, von Konsuln, Tribunen des Volkes, und Diktatoren. Die Britonen kamen nach Britannien im dritten Zeitalter der Welt; und im vierten nahmen die Schotten Irland in Besitz. Die Britonen die, keine Feindseligkeiten erwartend, nicht vorbereitet waren auf die Verteidigung, wurden einstimmig und unaufhörlich angegriffen, sowohl von den Schotten vom Westen, und von den Pikten vom Norden. Eine lange Zeit danach errichteten die Römer das Imperium der Welt. 16 Vom ersten erscheinen der Sachsen in Britannien zum vierten Jahr von König Mermenus werden vierhundert und achtundzwanzig Jahre berechnet; von der Geburt unseres Herrn zum erscheinen von St. Patrick unter den Schotten vierhundert und fünf Jahre; vom Tod von St. Patrick zu dem von St. Bridget vierzig Jahre; und von der Geburt von Columeille Andere Schreibweise: Columba. zum Tod von St. Bridget vier Jahre. Einige Manuskripte fügen hinzu, dass der Anfang der Berechnung 23 Zyklen von 19 Jahren von der Geburt unseres Herrn zur Ankunft des Hl. Patrick in Irland ist, und das macht 438 Jahre. Und von der Ankunft von St. Patrick zu dem Zyklus von 19 Jahren, in dem wir leben, sind es 22 Zyklen, das macht 421 Jahre. 17 Ich habe einen anderen Bericht von diesem Brutus in den antiken Büchern unserer Vorfahren erfahren. Dies beweist, dass die Überlieferungen von Brutus älter sind als Geoffrey oder Tysilio, außer diese Notizen über Brutus wurden in die Originalschriften von Nennius eingefügt. Nach der Flut besiedelten die drei Söhne von Noah drei verschiedene Teile der Erde: Shem erweiterte seine Grenzen nach Asien, Ham nach Afrika und Japheth in Europa. Der erste Mann, der in Europa wohnte, war Alanus, mit seinen drei Söhnen, Hisicion, Armenon und Neugio. Hisicion hatte vier söhne, Francus, Romanus, Alamanus und Brutus. Armenon hatte fünf Söhne, Gothus, Valagothus, Cibidus, Burgundus und Longobardus. Neugio hatte drei Söhne, Vandalus, Saxo und Boganus. Von Hisicion erhoben sich vier Nationen - die Franken, die Lateiner, die Germanen und Britonen; von Armenon die Gothen, Balagothen, Cibidi, Burgunder und Longobarden: von Neugio die Bogari, Vandalen, Sachsen und Tarinegi. Das ganze Europa wurde in diese Stämme geteilt. Alanus soll der Sohn von Fethuir Dieser Stammbaum unterscheidet sich in beinahe allen Manuskripten. gewesen sein; Fethuir der Sohn von Ogomuin, der war der Sohn von Thoi; Thoi war der Sohn von Boibus, Boibus von Semion, Semion von Mair, Mair von Ecthactus, Ecthactus von Aurthack, Aurthack von Ethec, Ethec von Ooth, Ooth von Aber, Aber von Ra, Ra von Esraa, Esraa von Hisrau, Hisrau von Bath, Bath von Jobath, Jobath von Joham, Joham von Japheth, Japheth von Noah, Noah von Lamech, Lamech von Mathusalem, Mathusalem von Enoch, Enoch von Jared, Jared von Malalehel, Malalehel von Cainan, Cainan von Enos, Enos von Seth, Seth von Adam, und Adam wurde von dem lebendigen Gott geformt. Wir haben diese Informationen erhalten, betreffend der ursprünglichen Einwohner Britanniens aus alten Überlieferungen. 18 Die Britonen wurden somit durch Brutus benannt: Brutus war der Sohn von Hisicion, Hisicion war der Sohn von Alanus, Alanus war der Sohn von Rhea Silvia, Rhea Silvia war die tochter von Numa Pompilius, Numa war der Sohn von Ascanius, Ascanius von Eneas, Eneas von Anchises, Anchises von Troius, Troius von Dardanus, Dardanus von Flisa, Flisa von Juuin, Juuin von Japheth; aber Japheth hatte sieben Söhne; von dem ersten namens Gomer stammen die Gallier; von dem zweiten, Magog, die Skythen und Gothen; von dem dritten, Madian, die Medi; von dem vierten, Juaan, die Griechen; von dem fünften, Tubal, erhoben sich die Hebrei, Spanier und Italier; von dem sechsten, Mosoch, ensprangen die Kappadokier; und von dem siebenten, namens Tiras, entstammen die Thraker: diese sind die Söhne von Japeth, dem Sohn von Noah, dem Sohn von Lamech. 19 Einige Manuskripte fügen hinzu: Ich werde jetzt zu dem Punkt zurückkehren, an dem ich diese Abschweifung gemacht habe. Die Römer, die die Herrschaft über die Welt erlangt hatten, schickten Legaten oder Abgesandte zu den Britonen, um von ihnen Geiseln und Tribut zu verlangen, was sie von allen anderen Ländern und Inseln erhielten; doch sie, wild, verächtlich und hochmütig, behandelten die Gesandtschaft mit Verachtung. Aber dann segelte Julius Caesar, der erste, der absolute Macht in Rom erlangt hatte, sehr erzürnt gegen die Britonen, mit sechzig Schiffen zur Mündung der Themse, wo sie Schiffbruch erlitten, während er gegen Dolobellus kämpfte (den Prokonsul des Britischen Königs, der Belinus genannt wurde, und der der Sohn von Minocannus war, der all die Inseln der Tyrrhenischen See regierte), und so kehrte Julius Caesar ohne Sieg heim, seine Soldaten erschlagen und seine Schiffe zertrümmert. Siehe: Cäsars Britannienfeldzüge 20 Doch nach drei Jahren erschien er erneut mit einer großen Armee, und dreihundert Schiffen, an der Mündung der Themse, wo er die Feindseligkeiten erneuerte. In diesem Versuch wurden viele seiner Soldaten und Pferde getötet; denn der gleiche Konsul hatte eiserne Spieße im flachen Teil des Flusses platziert, und dies ausgeführt mit so viel Fertigkeit und Heimlichkeit, dass es der Entdeckung durch die Römischen Soldaten entging, und ihnen nennenswerten Schaden verursachte; so war Caesar einmal mehr gezwungen, ohne Frieden oder Sieg zurückzukehren. Die Römer wurden deshalb ein drittes mal gegen die Britonen geschickt; und unter dem Kommando von Julius besiegten sie sie nahe eines Ortes, der Trinovantum (London) genannt wird, siebenundvierzig Jahre vor der Geburt von Christus, und fünftausendzweihundertundzwölf Jahre seit der Schöpfung. Julius war der erste, der höchste Macht über die Römer ausübte, die Britannien überfielen: ihm zu Ehren erklärten die Römer, dass der fünfte Monat nach ihm benannt werden sollte. Er wurde in der Curie ermordet, an den Iden des März, und Octavius Augustus folgte dem Imperium der Welt. Er war der einzige Kaiser, der Tribut von den Britonen erhielt, laut dem folgenden Vers von Virgil: "Purpurea intexti tollunt aulaea Britanni." 21 Der zweite nach ihm, der nach Britannien kam, war der Kaiser Claudius, der regierte siebenundvierzig Jahre nach der Geburt von Christus. Er trug mit sich Krieg und Zerstörung; und, obwohl nicht ohne Verlust von Männern, eroberte er über die Zeit Britannien. Er segelte danach zu den Orkneys, die er gleichermaßen eroberte, und danach tributpflichtig machte. Kein Tribut wurde in seiner Zeit von den Britonen erhalten; doch er wurde an die britonischen Kaiser gezahlt. Er regierte dreizehn Jahre und acht Monate. Sein Monument kann in Moguntia (unter den Lombarden) gesehen werden, wo er auf seinem Weg nach Rom starb. 22 Nach der Geburt von Christus, einhundert und siebenundsechtzig Jahre, erhielt König Lucius, mit all den Häuptlingen des britonischen Volkes, die Taufe, als Ergebnis einer Gesandtschaft, geschickt von den Römischen Kaisern und Papst Evaristus. Eine kleine Notiz im Arundel-Manuskript fügt hinzu "Er liegt falsch, denn das erste Jahr von Evaristus war 79 n. Chr., während das erste Jahr von Eleutherius, den er hätte nennen sollen, 161 n. Chr. war." In einem anderen Manuskript von Nennius soll statt dessen der Name Eleutherius benutzt worden sein. 23 Severus war der dritte Kaiser, der das Meer nach Britannien überquerte, wo er, um die Provinzen, die von den barbarischen Übergriffen zurückerobert worden waren, zu beschützen, befahl, dass eine Mauer und ein Bollwerk zwischen den Britonen, den Schotten und den Pikten gebaut werden sollte, die sich über die Insel von Meer zu Meer erstreckte, in der Länge von einhundert und dreißig Meilen: und sie wird in der britonischen Sprache Gwal genannt. Oder die Mauer. Ein Manuskript fügt hier hinzu: "Der zuvor erwähnte Severus erbaute sie mit grober Ausführung in einer Länge von 132 Meilen; von Penguaul, dieses Dorf wird in schottisch Cenail genannt, in englisch Peneltun, zur Mündung des Flusses Cluth und Cairpentaloch, wo diese Mauer endet; doch es war vergeblich. Der Kaiser Carausius erbaute sie danach neu, und befestigte sie mit sieben Schlössern zwischen den beiden Mündungen: er erbaute auch ein rundes Haus von polierten Steinen am Ufer des Flusses Carun (Carron): er errichtete gleichermaßen einen Triumphbogen, in den er seinen eigenen Namen einschrieb in Erinnerung an seinen Sieg." Mehr noch befahl er, dass sie zwischen den Britonen, und den Pikten und Schotten gemacht werden sollte; denn die Schoten aus dem Westen und die Pikten aus dem Norden führten einstimmig Krieg gegen die Britonen; doch sie waren im Frieden unter einander. Nicht lange danach starb Severus in Britannien. 24 Der vierte war der Kaiser und Tyrann Carausius, der, aufgebracht über den Mord an Severus, nach Britannien übersetzte und, begleitet von den Anführern des römischen Volkes, sich stark an den Häuptlingen und Herrschern der Britonen rächte, in der Sache von Severus. 25 Der fünfte war Constantius, der Vater von Constantine dem Großen. Er starb in Britannien; seine Grabkammer, wie es auf der Inschrift auf seinem Sarg erscheint, kann immer noch nahe der Stadt namens Cair segont (nahe Carnarvon) gesehen werden. Auf der Straße der zuvor erwähnten Stadt säte er drei Samen von Gold, Silber und Bronze, dass kein armer Mensch es jemals darin finden würde. Es wird auch Minmanton genannt. Auch Mirmantum, Mirmantun, Minmanto, Minimantone. Das Segontium von Antoninus, das an einem kleinen Fluss namens Seiont liegt, nahe Carnarvon. 26 Maximianus Dies ist ein Fehler von Nennius; Maximus und Maximianus waren die gleiche Person; es regierte eher niemand wie Maximianus in Britannien. war der sechste Kaiser, der in Britannien regierte. Es war in seiner Zeit, dass Konsuln Geoffrey of Monmouth gibt den Titel Konsul verschiedenen britischen Generälen, die nach dieser Zeit lebten. begannen, und dass die Bezeichnung Caesar nicht mehr benutzt wurde: zu dieser Zeit wurde auch der Hl. Martin gefeiert für seine Tugend und Wunder, und hielt eine Unterhaltung mit ihm. 27 Der siebente Kaiser war Maximus. Er zog sich aus Britannien zurück mit all seiner Streitmacht, erschlug Gratian, den König der Römer, und erhielt die Herrschaft über ganz Europa. Unwillig, seine kriegerischen Gefährten zurückzuschicken zu ihren Frauen, Kindern und Besitz in Britannien übertrug er ihnen unzählige Gebiete von dem See am Gipfel des Mons Jovis bis zur Stadt genannt Cant Guic, und zu dem westlichen Tumulus, das ist, zu Cruc Occident. Dieses Gebiet erstreckt sich vom großen St. Bernard in Piemont bis Cantavic in der Pikardie, und von der Pikardie zur Westküste von Frankreich. Dies sind die armorischen Britonen, und sie blieben dort bis zum heutigen Tag. Als Ergebnis ihrer Abwesenheit wurde Britannien überwältigt von fremden Nationen, die mächtigen Erben wurden vertrieben, bis Gott sich mit seiner Hilfe einschaltete. Wir sind informiert durch die Überlieferungen unserer Vorfahren, dass sieben Kaiser nach Britannien gingen, obwohl die Römer bestätigen, dass es neun waren. 28 Somit, übereinstimmend mit dem Bericht, der von den Britonen gegeben wurden, regierten die Römer sie vierhundert und neun Jahre. Danach verachteten die Britonen die Autorität der Römer, und weigerten sich gleichermaßen, ihnen Tribut zu zahlen, oder ihre Könige zu empfangen; noch dürstete es die Römer länger danach, die Verwaltung eines Landes zu versuchen, dessen Einheimische ihre Abgesandten abschlachteten. 29 Wir müssen nun zu dem Tyrannen Maximus zurückkehren. Gratian, mit seinem Bruder Valentinian, regierte sieben Jahre. Ambrose, Bischof von Milano, war da berühmt für seine Fähigkeiten in den Lehren der Katholiken. Valentinanus und Theodosius regierten acht Jahre. Zu dieser Zeit wurde eine Synode in Konstantinopel gehalten, an der dreihundert und fünfzig von den Vätern teilnahmen, und in der alle Häresien verdammt wurden. Jerome, der Presbyter von Bethlehem, wurde da auf der ganzen Welt gefeiert. Während Gratian seine überlegene Herrschaft über die Welt ausübte, wurde Maximus, durch eine Aufhetzung der Soldaten, in Britannien als Kaiser begrüßt, und überquerte bald danach das Meer nach Gallien. In Paris, durch den Verrat von Mellobaudes, seinem Meister der Pferde, wurde Gratian besiegt und floh nach Lyon, wurde dort gefangen genommen und getötet; Maximus half danach seinem Sohn Victor in der Regierung. Martin, ausgezeichnet durch seine großen Tugenden, war zu dieser Zeit Bischof von Tours. Nach einem nennenswerten Zeitraum wurde Maximus der königlichen Macht beraubt durch die Konsuln Valentinianus und Theodosius, und verurteilt, geköpft zu werden an dem dritten Meilenstein von Aquileia: im gleichen Jahr wurde auch sein Sohn Victor getötet in Gallien durch Arbogastes, fünftausend sechshundert und neunzig Jahre seit der Schöpfung der Welt. 30 Drei mal wurden die römischen Abgesandten von den Britonen zu Tode gebracht, und doch erbaten diese dringend, als sie durch die Übergriffe der barbarischen Nationen, nämlich von den Schotten und Pikten, bedroht wurden, die Hilfe der Römer. Um ihrem Flehen Ausdruck zu verleihen, wurden Gesandte geschickt, die ihren Eintritt mit Ausdrücken tiefer Sorge machten, ihre Köpfe mit Staub bedeckt hatten, und reiche Geschenke trugen, um den Mord der Gesandten zu sühnen. Sie wurden wohlwollend empfangen von den Konsuln, und schworen Unterwerfung unter das römische Joch, mit welcher Ernsthaftigkeit auch immer ihnen auferlegt wurde. Die Römer kamen darum mit einer mächtigen Armee zur Hilfe der Britonen; und ernannten über sie einen Herrscher, und nachdem sie die Regierung erledigt hatten, kehrten sie nach Rom zurück: und dies fand statt abwechselnd im Verlauf von dreihundert und achtundvierzig Jahren statt. Die Britonen jedoch, durch die Unterdrückung des Imperiums, massakrierten die römischen Stellvertreter, und baten erneut um Unterstützung. Erneut übernahmen die Römer die Regierung der Britonen, und halfen ihnen dabei, ihre Nachbarn zu vertreiben; und, nachdem sie das Land von seinem Gold, Silber, Bronze, Honig und kostbarer Kleider ausgelaugt hatten, und daneben reiche Geschenke erhalten hatten, kehrten sie in großem Triumph nach Rom zurück. 31 In dem zuvor erwähnten Krieg zwischen den Britonen und Römern, der Ermordung ihrer Herrscher, und dem Sieg von Maximus, der Gratian erschlug, und der Beendigung der Römischen Macht in Britannien befanden sie sich vierzig Jahre lang in Furcht. Vortigern regierte in Britannien und während er regierte hatten (die Einwohner) Angst nicht nur vor den Überfällen der Pikten und Schotten sondern auch vor der Gewalt der Römer und des Ambrosius. Diese Worte beziehen sich anscheinend auf irgend eine Art von Streit zwischen den Römern, Ambrosius und Vortigern. Vortigern soll der Herrscher der Dimetae gewesen sein, und Ambrosius Sohn des Königs der Damnonii. Letzterer war ein halber Römer und unterstützte natürlich die römischen Interessen, ersterer war ein ganzer Britonen und unterstützte natürlich die Britonen. Inzwischen kamen drei Schiffe (mit Männern) die aus Germanien verbannt worden waren (in Britannien) an in denen Horsa und Hengist waren Brüder Söhne von Witgils Sohn von Witta Sohn von Wekta Sohn von Wotan Sohn von Frithowald Sohn von Frithuwulf Sohn von Finn Sohn von Godewald Sohn von Geta der wie man sagt der Sohn eines Gottes war. Nicht der des allmächtigen Gottes und unseres Herrn Jesus Christus (der vor dem Beginn der Welt mit dem Vater und dem Heiligen Geist war, mit-ewig und von der gleichen Substanz, und der, aus Mitgefühl für die menschliche Natur, es nicht verachtete, die Form eines Dieners anzunehmen) sondern der eines ihrer Götzen und den, geblendet von einem Dämon, sie verehrten nach den Bräuchen der Heiden. Vortigern empfing sie freundlich und übergab ihnen die Insel die in ihrer Sprache Thanet genannt wird und in britischer Sprache Ruym. Gratian der Zweite regierte zu der Zeit. Vortigern empfing die Sachsen im Jahr 347 nach der Passion Christi Der Rest dieses Satzes wird in einigen Manuskripten weggelassen. und, laut der Überlieferung unserer Vorfahren, von der Zeit ihrer ersten Ankunft in Britannien bis zum ersten Jahr der Herrschaft von König Edmund, vergingen fünfhundert und zweiundvierzig Jahre; und zu dem, in dem wir jetzt schreiben, das ist das fünfte Jahr seiner Herrschaft, vierhundert und siebenundvierzig Jahre. 32 Zu dieser Zeit kam der hl. Germanus, ausgezeichnet durch seine unzähligen Tugenden, um in Britannien zu predigen: durch sein Wirken wurden viele gerettet; doch viele starben gleichermaßen unbekehrt. Von den verschiedenen Wundern, die Gott ihn zu wirken befähigte, werde ich hier nur ein paar erwähnen: ich werde zuerst auf das hinweisen, betreffend eines ungerechten und tyrannischen Königs namens Benlli. König von Powys. Benli im Distrikt von Ial (in Derbyshire); im Distrikt von Dalrieta; Benlinus, Beluni und Benty. Der heilige Mann, im Wissen über sein bösartiges Benehmen, eilte ihn zu besuchen, um gegen ihn zu protestieren. Als der Mann Gottes mit seinen Begleitern vor den Toren der Stadt erschien, wurden sie respektvoll von dem Torhüter empfangen, der herauskam und sie begrüßte. Ihn beauftragen sie, ihre Absicht dem König zu berichten, der eine harte Antwort zurückschickte, erklärend, mit einem Eid, dass auch wenn sie dort ein Jahr blieben, sie die Stadt nicht betreten sollten. Während sie auf eine Antwort warteten, kam der Abend heran, und sie wussten nicht, wohin sie gehen sollten. Im Verlauf der Zeit kam einer der Diener des Königs, der sich vor dem Mann Gottes verbeugte und die Worte des Tyrannen erklärte, und sie gleichzeitig in sein eigenes Haus einlud, zu dem sie gingen und freundlich empfangen wurden. Es geschah jedoch, dass er kein Vieh hatte, mit Ausnahme einer Kuh und einem Kalb, das letztere, gedrängt durch großzügige Gastfreundschaft gegenüber seinen Gästen, tötete er, richtete er an und setzte es ihnen vor. Doch der Hl. Germanus befahl seinen Gefährten, keinen Knochen des Kalbes zu brechen; und, am nächsten Morgen, wurde es lebendig und unverletzt gefunden, und stand bei seiner Mutter. Diese Geschichte erinnert stark an einen der nordischen Mythen des Donnergottes Thor, der auf einer seiner Reisen bei einer armen Familie übernachtete und sie ebenfalls warnte, keinen Knochen zu brechen. Doch der Sohn der Familie hörte nicht auf ihn, und brach heimlich einen Knochen, um das Mark heraus zu saugen. Am nächsten Tag machte Thor das Tier wieder lebendig, doch es hatte ein gebrochenes Bein. Zur Strafe musste der Junge Thor begleiten und sein Diener werden. 33 Früh am gleichen Tag gingen sie erneut zu den Stadttoren, um eine Audienz bei dem bösen König zu erbitten; und, während sie mit eifrigen Gebeten beschäftigt waren und auf den Eintritt warteten, kam ein Mann, bedeckt mit Schweiß, heraus und fiel vor ihnen auf die Knie. Der Hl. Germanus sprach ihn dann an und sagte "Glaubst du an die Heilige Dreifaltigkeit?" Und nachdem der Mann darauf geantwortet hatte "Ich glaube", taufte er ihn, und küsste ihn mit den Worten "Geh in Frieden; mit dieser Stunde sollst du sterben: die Engel Gottes warten auf dich in der Luft; mit ihnen sollst du zu dem Gott aufsteigen, in den du geglaubt hat." Er betrat überglücklich die Stadt und als er auf den Präfekten traf, wurde er gefangen genommen, gebunden und vor den Tyrannen gebracht, nachdem dieser das Urteil über ihn gesprochen hatte, wurde er sofort getötet; denn es war ein Gesetz dieses bösen Königs, dass wer auch immer nicht bei seiner Arbeit war vor Sonnenaufgang, sollte in der Zitadelle geköpft werden. Während dessen wartete der Hl. Germanus mit seinen Begleitern den ganzen Tag vor den Toren, ohne Eintritt zu dem Tyrannen zu erhalten. 34 Der zuvor erwähnte Mann blieb jedoch bei ihnen. "Sei vorsichtig", sagte der Hl. Germanus zu ihm, "dass keiner deiner Freunde in dieser Nacht in diesen Mauern bleibt." Danach betrat er eilig die Stadt, brachte heraus seine neun Söhne, und mit ihnen zog er sich in das Haus zurück, wo er solch großzügige Gastfreundschaft ausgeübt hatte. Dort befahl der Hl. Germanus ihnen, zu verbleiben und zu fasten; und als die Tore geschlossen wurden "Pass auf", sagte er, "und was auch immer in der Zitadelle geschehen wird, wende nicht deine Augen dort hin; aber bete ohne Unterlass, und beschwöre den Schutz des wahren Gottes." Und siehe da, früh in der Nacht fiel Feuer vom Himmel, und verbrannte die Stadt, zusammen mit all jenen, die mit dem Tyrannen waren, so dass niemand entkam; und diese Zitadelle wurde bis zum heutigen Tag niemals wieder aufgebaut. 35 Am folgenden Tag wurde der gastfreundliche Mann, der von den Predigten des Hl. Germanus bekehrt worden war, getauft, mit seinen Söhnen, und all den Bewohnern dieses Teils des Landes; und der Hl. Germanus segnete ihn und sagte "einem König soll es nicht mangeln an Saat für immer." Der Name dieser Person ist Catel Drunlue: Oder Cadell Deyrnllug, Prinz des königlichen Tals und des oberen Teils von Powys. "von jetzt an sollst du ein König sein alle Tage deines Lebens." Somit wurde erfüllt die Prophezeiung des Psalmenschreibers: "Er erhebt den Armen aus dem Staub, und hebt hinauf den Hilfsbedürftigen aus dem Misthaufen." Und einvernehmlich mit der Vorhersage des Hl. Germanus, wurde er von einem Diener zum König: all seine Söhne waren Könige, und von ihren Nachfahren wird das ganze Land von Powys bis zu diesem Tag regiert. 36 Tatsache ist dass nachdem die Sachsen einige Zeit auf der oben erwähnten Insel Thanet gelebt hatten der oben genannte König versprach ihnen Nahrung und Kleidung zu geben falls sie sich verpflichteten gegen die Feinde seines Landes zu kämpfen. Aber da die Barbaren stark an Zahl zugenommen hatten waren die Britonen außer Stande ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Als sie entsprechend der Zusage die sie erhalten hatten Nahrung und Kleidung forderten sagten die Briten: wir können euch keine Nahrung und Kleidung geben da eure Zahl sich vervielfacht hat und da wir eure Hilfe nicht mehr brauchen könnt ihr nach Hause zurückkehren. Sie hielten Rat mit ihren Großen ob sie den Frieden brechen sollten. 37 Aber Hengist der ein geschickter verschlagener und listiger Mann war und sich über den feigen König und sein Volk kundig erfahren hatte dass sie ohne Waffen waren begann ein Gespräch und sagte dem britischen König: wir sind wenige aber siehe wir werden in unsere Heimat nach weiteren Kämpfern aus den Kämpfern unserer Region schicken mit denen wir unsere Zahl erhöhen um für dich und deine Leute zu kämpfen. Er befahl dass sie dies taten Boten wurden nach Skythien geschickt und sie kamen zurück mit 16 Booten und streitbare Kämpfer kamen hierher und in einem ihrer Boote kam ein schönes und anmutige Mädchen die Tochter des Hengist. Nachdem weitere Boote angekommen waren bereitet Hengist ein Fest vor zu dem er Vortigern einlud seine Offiziere und seinen Übersetzer der Keretix hieß und befahl dem Mädchen ihnen Wein und Bier zu reichen damit sie sehr satt und betrunken werden. Während sie tranken fand Satan Zugang zu Vortigerns Herz dass er das Mädchen liebe und er begehrte sie bei ihrem Vater durch seinen Übersetzer und sagte: Alles was du von mir forderst wirst du erhalten selbst die Hälfte meines Reichs. Und Hengist beriet sich mit seinen Ältesten die zu ihm von der Insel Oghul kamen was sie vom König für das Mädchen erbitten sollten; ein Rat den alle gaben war dass sie um die Region bitten die in ihrer Sprache Canturguoralen genannt wird in unserer aber Kent. Und er gab sie her wobei Guoyrancgono der in Kent regierte unwissend war dass sein Reich den Heiden gegeben werden sollte und er selbst seiner Macht beraubt werden sollte; und als das Mädchen in die Ehe mit ihm gegeben wurde und er mit ihr schlief liebte er sie in hohem Maße. 38 Hengist sagte dann zu Vortigern: Ich bin dein Vater und dein Ratgeber und du solltest niemals meinen Rat übergehen damit du nicht fürchten musst von irgendeinem Mann oder irgendeinem Volk unterworfen zu werden denn mein Volk ist stark. Ich werde meinen Sohn und seine Brüder einladen die gewiss kriegerische Männer sind damit sie gegen die Schotten kämpfen und du gibst ihnen die Länder die im Norden bei dem Wall sind der Mauer die "Guaul" Antoninus's wall. genannt wird. Und er befahl sie einzuladen und es wurden eingeladen Okta und Ebusa mit vierzig Booten. Mit diesen fuhren sie gegen die Pikten verwüsteten die Orkney-Inseln und kamen und besetzten viele Länder jenseits des Mare Frenessicum bis zu den Grenzgebieten der Pikten. Some MSS. add, "beyond the Frenesic, Fresicum (or Fresic) sea," i.e. which is between us and the Scotch. The sea between Scotland and Ireland. Camden translates it "beyond the Frith;" Langhorne says, "Solway Frith." Und Hengist lud allmählich immer mehr Boote ein auf die Inseln zu kommen und zu bleiben um hier zu leben und so wuchs dieses Volk an Kraft und an Zahl kamen sie in den Staat Kent. 39 In der Zwischenzeit, heiratete Vortigern, als wäre er begierig, zu den Übeln beizutragen, die er bereits veranlasst hatte, seine eigene Tochter, durch die er einen Sohn hatte. Als dies dem Hl. Germanus bekannt wurde, kam er mit dem ganzen britonischen Klerus, um ihn zu tadeln: und während eine unzählige Versammlung der kirchlichen und Laien sich berieten, befahl der schwache König seiner Tochter, vor ihnen zu erscheinen, und in der Anwesenheit aller ihren Sohn dem Hl. Germanus zu präsentieren, und zu erklären, dass er der Vater des Kindes wäre. Die unanständige "unanständig" wird in einigen Manuskripten weggelassen. Frau gehorchte; und der Hl. Germanus nahm das Kind und sagte "Ich werde ein Vater für dich sein, mein Sohn; ich werde dich nicht verlassen, bis ein Messer, Schere und Kamm mir gegeben werden, und es dir möglich ist, sie deinem fleischlichen Vater zu geben." Das Kind gehorchte dem Hl. Germanus, und zu seinem Vater Vortigern gehend sagte es zu ihm, "Du bist mein Vater; schere und schneide das Haar meines Kopfes". Der König errötete und war still; und ohne dem Kind zu antworten erhob er sich in großer Wut und floh aus der Anwesenheit des Hl. Germanus, verflucht und verdammt von der ganzen Synode. 40 Doch bald darauf rief er seine zwölf weisen Männer zusammen, um zu beraten, was zu tun war, sie sagten zu ihm "ziehe dich zu den entferntesten Grenzen deines Königreiches zurück; baue dort und befestige eine Stadt In anderen Manuskripten: "Du sollst eine befestigte Stadt finden, in der du dich selbst verteidigen kannst." um dich selbst zu verteidigen, denn die Menschen, die du empfangen hast, sind verräterisch; sie versuchen dich durch List zu unterwerfen, und, sogar während deines Lebens, all die Länder, die deiner Macht untertan sind, zu erobern, wie viel mehr werden sie versuchen nach deinem Tod! Der König, zufrieden mit diesem Rat, reiste mit seinen weisen Männern ab und reiste durch viele Teile seines Gebietes, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, der geeignet war für den Zweck des Baus einer Zitadelle. Nachdem sie vergeblich lang und weit gereist waren, kamen sie zu einer Provinz genannt Guenet; und nachdem sie die Berge von Heremus Heremi, Heriri oder Eryri, übersetzt Adlerfelsen. Die Berge von Snowdon in Caernarfonshire . Der Ort soll Dinas Emrys sein, die Festung von Ambrosius. betrachtet hatten, entdeckten sie auf der Spitze von einem von ihnen eine Lage, die für den Bau einer Zitadelle geeignet schien. Daraufhin sagten die Weisen Männer zu dem König: "Erbaue hier eine Stadt: denn an diesem Ort wird es immer sicher sein gegen die Barbaren." Dann schickte der König nach Handwerkern, Tischlern, Steinmetzen und sammelte all die Materialien, die für den Bau benötigt wurden; doch all dies verschwand in einer Nacht, so dass nichts verblieb von dem, was für den Bau der Zitadelle bereitgestellt worden war. Darum wurden Materialien aus allen Teilen ein zweites und ein drittes mal bereitgestellt, und erneut verschwanden sie wie zuvor, und machten jeden Versuch unnütz. Vortigern erfragte von seinen weisen Männern den Grund dieser Gegenwehr zu seinem Unternehmen, und von so viel nutzloser Kosten der Arbeit? Sie antworteten: "Du musst ein Kind finden geboren ohne Vater, es zu Tode bringen und mit seinem Blut den Boden sprenkeln, auf dem die Zitadelle gebaut werden soll, oder du wirst niemals dein Ziel erreichen." 41 Als Folge dieser Antwort schickte der König Boten durch ganz Britannien, auf der Suche nach einem Kind geboren ohne einen Vater. Nachdem sie in all den Provinzen nachgefragt hatten, kamen sie zu dem Feld von Aelecti, in dem Distrikt von Glevesing, wo eine Gruppe von Jungen mit einem Ball spielte. Und zwei von ihnen stritten sich, einer sagte zu dem anderen "Oh Junge ohne einen Vater, nichts gutes wird dir jemals geschehen." Daraufhin erfragten die Boten eifrig von der Mutter und den anderen Jungen, ob er einen Vater gehabt hatte? Was die Mutter verneinte, sagend "In welcher Art er empfangen wurde weiß ich nicht, denn ich habe niemals Verkehr mit irgend einem Mann gehabt;" und sie bestätigte feierlich, dass er keinen sterblichen Vater hatte. Der Junge wurde deshalb davongeführt, und vor Vortigern den König gebracht. 42 Ein Treffen fand statt am nächsten Tag zu dem Zweck, ihn zu Tode zu bringen. Dann sagte der Junge zu dem König "Warum haben eure Diener mich hier her gebracht?" "Damit du zu Tode gebracht wirst", antwortete der König, "und dass der Grund auf dem meine Zitadelle stehen soll, gesprenkelt werden soll mit deinem Blut, ohne das ich nicht in der Lage sein werde, sie zu bauen." "Wer", sagte der Junge, "hat euch angewiesen das zu tun?" "Meine weisen Männer", antwortete der König. "Befehle sie hierher", entgegnete der Junge; nachdem dem zugestimmt worden war, befragte er sie so: "Durch welche Mittel wurde euch enthüllt, dass diese Zitadelle nicht gebaut werden könnte, außer der vorgesehene Platz würde gesprengt werden mit meinem Blut? Sprecht ohne Verstellung, und erklärt, wer mich euch bekannt machte;" dann wandte er sich zum König, "Ich werde bald", sagte er, "euch alles enthüllen; doch ich wünsche eure weisen Männer zu befragen, und wünsche euch zu enthüllen, was unter diesem Boden verborgen ist." Sie bekannten ihr Unwissen. "Dort ist", sagte er, "ein Teich; kommt und grabt." So taten sie, und fanden den Teich. "Nun", fuhr er fort, "sagt mir, was darin ist." Doch sie waren beschämt und machten keine Antwort. "Ich", sagte der Junge, "kann es euch enthüllen: dort sind zwei Vasen in dem Teich;" Sie untersuchten und fanden sie so: seine Fragen weiterführend: "Was ist in den Vasen?" sie blieben still. "Es ist ein Zelt in ihnen", sagte der Junge, "trennt sie und ihr werdet es so finden." nachdem dies auf des Königs befehl getan worden war, wurde in ihnen ein gefaltetes Zelt gefunden. Der junge, der mit seinen Fragen fortfuhr, fragte die weisen Männer, was darin sei? Doch sie wussten nicht, was sie antworten sollten, "Dort sind", sagte er, "zwei Schlangen, eine weiß und die andere rot; entfaltet das Zelt;" sie gehorchten, und zwei schlafende Schlangen wurden entdeckt; "beobachtet aufmerksam", sagte der Junge, "was sie tun." Die Schlangen begannen mit einander zu kämpfen; und die weiße, sich aufrichtend, warf die andere in der Mitte des Zeltes nieder, und trieb sie manchmal an die Ecke davon; und dies wurde drei mal wiederholt. Nach einiger Zeit erhielt die rote, offenbar die schwächere der beiden, ihre Stärke, vertrieb die weiße aus dem Zelt; und letztere wurde durch den Teich getrieben von der roten, und verschwand. Dann fragte der Junge die weisen Männer, was von diesem wunderbaren Omen angedeutet wurde, und sie drückten ihr Unwissen aus, er sagte zu dem König "ich werde euch nun die Bedeutung dieses Mysteriums enthüllen. Der Teich ist das Zeichen dieser Welt, und das Zelt das eures Königreichs: die zwei Schlangen sind zwei Drachen; die rote Schlange ist euer Drache, doch die weiße Schlange ist der Drache der Menschen, die mehrere Provinzen und Distrikte von Britannien besetzen, sogar beinahe von Meer zu mehr: über die Zeit werden sich jedoch eure Untertanen erheben und die sächsische Rasse über das Meer zurücktreiben, woher sie ursprünglich kamen; doch du reist ab von diesem Ort, wo du nicht die Erlaubnis hast, eine Zitadelle zu errichten; ich, dem das Schicksal dieses Haus zugeteilt hat, werde hier bleiben; während es dir obliegt, andere Provinzen zu suchen, wo du eine Festung bauen kannst." "Was ist dein Name?" fragte der König; "Ich werde Ambrose genannt (in britisch Embresguletic)", entgegnete der Junge; und als Antwort auf des Königs Frage "Was ist dein Ursprung", antwortete er "Ein römischer Konsul war mein Vater." Dann übertrug der König ihm diese Stadt, mit all den westlichen Provinzen von Britannien; und mit seinen weisen Männern zu dem linken Distrikt reisend, kam er in die Region namens Gueneri, wo er eine Stadt baute, die, nach seinem Namen, Cair Guorthegirn genannt wurde. 43 Mit der Zeit kämpfte Vortimer, der Sohn von Vortigern, heldenhaft gegen Hengist, Horsa und sein Volk; vertrieb sie auf die Insel von Thanet, und schloss sie dreimal darin ein, und belagerte sie auf der westlichen Seite. Die Sachsen sandten nun Gesandte nach Germanien, um große Verstärkung anzufordern, und eine zusätzliche Zahl von Schiffen: nachdem sie diese erhalten hatten, kämpften sie gegen die Könige und Prinzen von Britannien, und erweiterten manchmal ihre Grenzen durch Sieg, und wurden manchmal erobert und zurückgetrieben. 44 Vier mal traf Vortimer tapfer auf den Feind; das erste mal wurde erwähnt, das zweite war an dem Fluss Darent, das dritte an der Furt, in ihrer Sprache genannt Epsford, doch in unserer Set thirgabail, dort fiel Horsa, und Catigern, der Sohn von Vortigern; die vierte Schlacht, die er kämpfte, war nahe dem Stein an der Küste der gallischen See, wo die Sachsen nach ihrer Niederlage zu ihren Schiffen flohen. Nach einer kurzen Zeitspanne starb Vortimer; vor seinem dahinscheiden, besorgt um den zukünftigen Wohlstand seines Landes, verlangte er von seinen Freunden, seinen Körper an dem Eingang des sächsischen Hafens einzusetzen, das heißt auf dem Felsen, wo die Sachsen zuerst gelandet waren; "denn so", sagte er, "können sie andere Teile von Britannien bewohnen, doch wenn ihr meinem Befehl folgt, werden sie niemals auf dieser Insel bleiben." Sie missachteten unüberlegt diese letzte Aufforderung, und vernachlässigten es, ihn dort zu begraben, wo er es bestimmt hatte. Laut Geoffrey of Monmouth wurde er in London begraben, laut Rapin in Lincoln. 45 Danach wurden die Barbaren fest eingegliedert, und erhielten Hilfe von fremden Heiden; denn Vortigern war ihr Freund, durch Forderung der Tochter von Hengist, die er so sehr liebte, dass niemand das Bedürfnis hatte gegen ihn zu kämpfen - in der Zwischenzeit beruhigten sie den leichtsinnigen König, und während sie allen Anschein der Zuneigung gaben, verschworen sie sich mit seinen Feinden. Und wegen ihm war es, dass die Sachsen siegreich waren, und Britannien regierten, nicht durch ihre überlegene Macht, sondern aufgrund der großen Sünden der Britonen: Gott erlaubte es so. Denn welcher weise Mann wird dem heilsamen Rat Gottes widerstehen? Der Allmächtige ist der König der Könige, und der Herr der Herren, regiert und richtet jeden, nach seinem eigenen Vergnügen. Nach dem Tod von Vortimer wurde Hengist gestärkt durch neue Ankömmlinge, sammelte seine Schiffe und rief seine Anführer zusammen, beriet sich, durch welche List sie Vortigern und seine Armee überwältigen könnten; mit heimtückischer Absicht schickten sie Boten zum König, mit Angeboten von Frieden und ewiger Freundschaft; arglos gegenüber Verrat akzeptierte der Herrscher nach Rat seiner Ältesten die Versprechen. 46 Hengist, mit dem Vorwand, den Vertrag zu bestätigen, bereitete eine Unterhaltung vor, zu der er den König einlud, den Adel und militärische Offiziere, in Zahl über dreihundert; trügerisch seine bösen Absichten verbergend befahl er dreihundert Sachsen, jeder ein Messer unter seinem Fuß zu verbergen, und sich mit den Britonen zu mischen; "und wenn", sagte er, "sie genügend betrunken sind und ich ausrufe 'Nimed eure Saxes', dann lasst jeden sein Messer ziehen und töte diesen Mann; doch verschont den König, aufgrund seiner Hochzeit mit meiner Tochter, denn es ist besser, dass er ausgelöst werden sollte als getötet." Der König erschien mit seinen Gefährten bei dem Fest; und mischte sich mit den Sachsen, die während sie Frieden mit ihren Zungen sprachen, Verrat in ihren Herzen hegten, jeder Mann wurde neben seinem Feind platziert. Nachdem sie gegessen und getrunken hatten, und sehr alkoholisiert waren, schrie Hengist plötzlich "Nimed eure Saxes!" und sofort zogen seine Anhänger ihre Messer und stürzten sich auf die Britonen, jeder erschlug ihn, der neben ihm saß, und dort wurden erschlagen dreihundert der Edlen von Vortigern. Der König war ein gefangener, erkaufte seine Freilassung, indem er die drei Provinzen von Ost, Süd und Middlesex auslieferte, neben anderen Distrikten nach der Wahl seiner Verräter. 47 Der Hl. Germanus mahnte Vortigern, sich dem wahren Gott zuzuwenden, und von allem ungesetzlichen Verkehr mit seiner Tochter abzulassen; doch der unglückliche Schuf floh in die Zuflucht der Provinz Guorthegirnaim, Ein Distrikt in Radnorshire, die Hundertschaft Rhaiadr. so genannt nach seinem eigenen Namen, wo er sich mit seinen Frauen einschloss: doch der Hl. Germanus folgte ihm mit all dem britonischen Klerus, und betete auf einem Felsen für seine Sünden während vierzig Tagen und vierzig Nächten. Der gesegnete Mann wurde einstimmig gewählt zum Kommandanten gegen die Sachsen. Und dann, nicht durch den Klang von Trompeten, sondern durch Gebete, das Singen des Halleluja, und durch die Rufe der Armee zu Gott, wurde der Feind ausgelöscht, und sogar zum Meer getrieben. Erneut floh Vortigern schmachvoll vor dem Hl Germanus in das Königreich der Dimetae, wo er, am Fluss Towy, ein Schluss baute, das er Cair Guothergirn nannte. Der Heilige, wie üblich, folgte ihm dort hin, und mit seinem Klerus fastete und betete er zum Herrn drei Tage, und so viele Nächte. In der dritten Nacht, zur dritten Stunde, fiel Feuer plötzlich vom Himmel, und brannte das Schloss vollständig nieder. Vortigern, die Tochter von Hengist, seine anderen Frauen, und all die Bewohner, sowohl Männer und Frauen, starben elend: so war das Ende dieses unglücklichen Königs, wie wir es im Life of St. Germanus geschrieben finden. 48 Andere versichern uns, dass er, gehasst von all den Menschen von Britannien, weil er die Sachsen empfangen hatte, und öffentlich vom Hl. Germanus und dem Klerus im Angesicht Gottes verurteilt wurde, flüchtete; und dass er, verlassen und ein Wanderer, einen Ort der Zuflucht suchte, bis er mit gebrochenem Herzen ein elendes Ende fand. Einige Berichte besagen, dass die Erde sich öffnete und ihn verschlang, in der Nacht, als sein Schloss verbrannt wurde; denn keine Überreste wurden entdeckt am folgenden Morgen, weder von ihm noch von jenen, die mit ihm verbrannt waren. Er hatte drei Söhne: der älteste war Vortimer, der, wie wir gesehen haben, vier mal gegen die Sachsen kämpfte, und sie in die Flucht schlug; der zweite Categirn, der erschlagen wurde in der gleichen Schlacht mit Horsa; der dritte war Pascent, der regierte in den beiden Provinzen Builth und Guorthegirnaim, Im nördlichen Teil der heutigen Counties Radnor und Brecknock. nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Diese wurden ihm von Ambrosius gewährt, der war der große König unter den Königen von Britannien. Der vierte war Faustus, geboren aus einer inzestuösen Ehe mit seiner Tochter, der aufgezogen und unterrichtet wurde vom Hl. Germanus. Er erbaute ein großes Kloster am Ufer des Flusses Renis, genannt nach seinem Namen, und das verbleibt bis zur heutigen Zeit. 49 Dies ist der Stammbaum von Vortigern, der zurückgeht zu Fernvail, Fernvail oder Farinmail, ein König von Gwent oder Monmouth. der regierte in dem Königreich von Guorthegirnaim, und war der Sohn von Teudor; Teudor war der Sohn von Pascent; Pascent von Guoidcant; Guoidcant von Moriud; Moriud von Eltat; Eltat von Eldoc; Eldoc von Paul; Paul von Meuprit; Meuprit von Braciat; Braciat von Pascent; Pascent von Guorthegirn, Guothegirn von Guortheneu; Guortheneu von Guitaul; Guitaul von Guitolion; Guitolion von Gloui. Bonus, Paul, Mauron, Guotelin waren vier Brüder, die erbauten Gloiuda, eine große Stadt am Ufer des Flusses Severn, und in britonisch wird sie genannt Cair Gloui, in sächsisch Gloucester. Genug wurde gesagt von Vortigern. 50 Der Hl. Germanus, nach seinem Tod, kehrte in sein eigenes Land zurück. Zu dieser Zeit vermehrten sich die Sachsen stark in Britannien, sowohl in Stärke und in Anzahl. Und Octa, nach dem Tod seines Vaters Hengist, kam von dem linken Teil der Insel in das Königreich Kent, und von ihm sind all die Könige dieser Provinz gekommen, bis zur heutigen Periode. Dann geschah es, dass der edelmütige Arthur, mit all den Königen und militärischer Macht von Britannien, gegen die Sachsen kämpfte. Und obwohl dort viele edlere waren als er selbst, wurde er dennoch zwölf mal gewählt zu ihrem Kommandanten, und war genauso oft Eroberer. Die erste Schlacht, an der er beteiligt war, war an der Mündung des Flusses Gleni. Einige glauben, es handelt sich um den Glem in Lincolnshire, höchstwahrscheinlich aber der Glen im nördlichen Northumberland. Die zweite, dritte, vierte und fünfte waren an einem anderen Fluss, von den Britonen Duglas genannt, auch Dubglas. Der kleine Fluss Dunglas, der die südliche Grenze von Lothian bildet. in der Region Linuis. Die sechste an dem Fluss Bassas. Ein einzelner Felsen im Firth of Forth nahe der Stadt North Berwick, genannt "The Bass". Die siebente im Wald Celidon, den die Britonen Cat Coit Celidon nennen. Die caledonischen Wälder oder der Wald von Englewood, der sich von Penrith nach Carlisle erstreckt. Die achte war nahe Gurnion Castle, Höchstwahrscheinlich die römische Festung Garionenum bei Yarmouth in Norfolk. wo Arthur das Bild der Heiligen Jungfrau, der Mutter Gottes auf seinen Schultern trug, und durch die Macht unseres Herrn Jesus Christus und der heiligen Maria die Sachsen in die Flucht schlug, und sie den ganzen Tag verfolgte mit großem Gemetzel. Die neunte war in der Stadt der Legionen, die genannt wird Cair Lion. Die zehnte war am Ufer des Flusses Treuroit. Oder Ribroit, the Brue, in Somersetshire; oder the Ribble, in Lancashire. Die elfte war an dem Berg Breguoin, den wir Cat Bregion nennen. Cadbury in Somersetshire oder Edinburgh Die zwölfte war eine sehr ernsthafte Herausforderung, als Arthur zu dem Hügel von Badon vorstieß. Bath. In dieser Schlacht fielen neunhundert und vierzig durch seine Hand allein, niemand außer dem Herrn bot ihm Hilfe. In all diesen Schlachten waren die Britonen erfolgreich. Denn keine Stärke kann gegen den Willen des Allmächtigen ankommen. Je mehr die Sachsen besiegt wurden, desto mehr suchten sie für neue Unterstützung von Sachsen aus Germanien; so dass Könige, Kommandanten und Militärgruppen eingeladen wurden aus beinahe jeder Provinz. Und diese Praxis führten sie bis zur Herrschaft von Ida fort, der war der Sohn von Eoppa, er, von der sächsischen Rasse, war der erste König in Bernicia, und in Cair Ebrauc (York). Als Gratian Aequantius Konsul in Rom war, denn dann wurde die ganze Welt von den römischen Konsuln regiert, wurden die Sachsen empfangen von Vortigern im Jahr unseres Herrn vierhundert und siebenundvierzig, und bis zu dem Jahr, in dem wir jetzt schreiben, fünfhundert und siebenundvierzig. Und wer auch immer dies hier lesen sollte, soll Unterweisung erhalten, dem Herrn Jesus Christus Beistand leisen, der, mit-ewig mit dem Vater und dem Heiligen Geist, lebt und regiert für immer und ewig. Amen. In jenen Tagen war St. Patrick ein Gefangener unter den Schotten. Seines Herrn Name war Milcho, für den er ein Schweinehirte war für sieben Jahre. Als er das Alter von siebzehn erreicht hatte, gab er ihm seine Freiheit. Durch göttlichen Antrieb erlegte er es sich selbst auf, die Schriften zu lesen, und ging danach nach Rom; wo er, erfüllt mit dem Heiligen Geist, eine große Weile fortfuhr, die heiligen Mysterien jener Schriften studierte. Während seinem Verbleib dort wurde Palladius, der erste Bischof, von Papst Celestine geschickt, die Schotten (Iren) zu bekehren. Doch Stürme und Zeichen von Gott verhinderten seine Landung, denn niemand kann in irgend einem Land ankommen, außer es wird von oben erlaubt; darum seinen Kurs von Irland ändern kam er nach Britannien und starb im Land der Pikten. In Fordun im Distrikt Mearns. 51 Als der Tod von Palladius bekannt wurde, regierten die Römischen Patrizier, Theodosius und Valentinian, Papst Celestine schickte Patrick, die Schotten zum Glauben der Heiligen Dreieinigkeit zu bekehren; Victor, der Engel Gottes, begleitete, mahnte und half ihm, und auch der Bischof Germanus. Germanus schickte dann den alten Segerus mit ihm als einen ehrenwerten und lobenswerten Bischof, zu König Amatheus, der nahe lebte, und der eine Vorahnung von dem hatte, was geschehen würde; er wurde zum Bischof geweiht während der Herrschaft dieses Königs vom heiligen Pontifex nahm den Namen Patrick an, nachdem er bis dahin als Maun bekannt war; Auxilius, Isserninus und andere Brüder wurden mit ihm zu höheren Graden geweiht. 52 Nachdem er Segen verteilt und alle im Namen der Heiligen Dreieinigkeit vervollständigt hatte, bestieg er ein Schiff auf dem Meer, das ist zwischen den Galliern und den Britonen; und nach einer schnellen Passage kam er in Britannien an, wo er für einige Zeit predigte. Nachdem alle notwendige Vorbereitung gemacht war, und die Engel ihm Warnung gegeben hatten, kam er auf das irische Meer. Und nachdem er das Schiff mit fremden Geschenken und geistigen Schätzen gefüllt hatte, erreichte er durch die Erlaubnis von Gott Irland, wo er taufte und predigte. 53 Seit dem Beginn der Welt zum fünften Jahr von König Logiore, als die Iren getauft wurden, und der Glaube in der Einigkeit der individuellen Dreieinigkeit ihnen eröffnet worden war, sind fünftausend dreihundert und dreißig Jahre vergangen. 54 Der Heilige Patrick unterrichtete das Evangelium in fremden Nationen für die Dauer von vierzig Jahren. Bekleidet mit apostolischen Kräften gab er den Blinden die Sicht, reinigte die leprösen, gab das Hören den Tauben, vertrieb Teufel, erhob neun von den Toten, befreite viele Gefangene beider Geschlechter auf seine eigenen Kosten, und setzte sie frei im Namen der Heiligen Dreieinigkeit. Er unterrichtete die Diener Gottes, und er schrieb dreihundert und fünfundsechzig kanonische und andere Bücher betreffend dem katholischen Glauben. Er gründete so viele Kirchen, und weihte die gleiche Zahl von Bischöfen, stärkte sie mit dem Heiligen Geist. Er weihte dreitausend Presbyter; und bekehrte und taufte zwölftausend Personen in der Provinz von Connaught. Und taufte an einem Tag sieben Könige, die waren die sieben Söhne von Amalgaid. König von Connaught. Er fastete vierzig Tage und Nächte auf dem Gipfel des Berges Eli, das ist Cruachan-Aichle; Ein Berg im Westen von Connaught, heute Croagh-Patrick. bevorzugte drei Bitten an Gott für die Iren, die den Glauben umarmt hatten. Die Schotten sagen, das erste war, dass er jeden reuigen Sünder empfangen würde, sogar am äußersten Ende des Lebens; das zweite, dass sie niemals durch die Barbaren ausgelöscht werden sollten; und das dritte, dass da Irland überflutet werden soll mit Wasser, sieben Jahre vor dem Kommen unseres Herrn, um die lebenden und die Toten zu richten, werden die Verbrechen der menschen davon gewaschen werden durch seine Fürbitte, und ihre Seelen gereinigt am letzten Tag. Er gab den menschen seinen Segen vom oberen Teil des Berges, und ging hinauf höher, dass er für sie beten könnte; und wenn es Gott gefällig ist, würde er die Ergebnisse seiner Arbeit sehen, da erschien ihm eine unzählige Menge von Vögeln von vielen Farben, die die Zahl heiliger Personen von beiden Geschlechtern der irischen Nation bezeichnete, die zu ihm als ihrem Apostel kommen sollten am Tag des Gerichts, um vor dem Gericht von Christus anwesend zu sein. Nach einem Leben verbracht in der aktiven Ausübung des Guten zur Menschheit schied der Hl. Patrick in gesundem hohen Alter aus dieser Welt zum Herrn, und änderte sein Leben zu einem besseren, mit den Heiligen und Gewählten von Gott frohlockt er für immer. 55 Der Hl. Patrick gleicht Moses in vier Besonderheiten. Die Engel sprachen zu ihm im brennenden Busch. Er fastete vierzig Tage und vierzig Nächte auf dem Berg. Er erreichte eine Zeit von einhundert und zwanzig Jahren. Niemand kennt sein Grab, noch wo er begraben wurde; sechzehn Jahre war er in Gefangenschaft. In seinem fünfundzwanzigsten Jahr wurde er geweiht zum Bischof vom Hl. Matheus, und er war fünfundachtzig Jahre der Apostel der Iren. Es könnte vorteilhaft sein, mehr aus dem Leben dieses Heiligen zu ziehen, doch es ist jetzt Zeit, diese Verkörperung seiner Arbeit zu beenden. Hier endet das Vatican Manuskript. (Hier endet das Leben des Heiligen Bischofs, St. Patrick.) (An dieser Stelle erzählen einige der Manuskripte die Legende von König Artus, die hier ab Eintrag 50 erscheint.) Kategorie:Historische Quelle Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten